prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
1962
This is a list of various things that took place in 1962. Significant events Births January *7 – Devil Masami February *4 - Cadaver De Ultratumba *11 - Bestia Salvaje *13 - Nickla Roberts (Lubbock, Texas) March *13 - Vandal Drummond *17 - Sirenita *22 - Villano V *28 - The Warlord April *10 - Super Muñeco May *30 - Martha Villalobos July *7 - Reyes Veloz *29 - Pirata Morgan *29 - Scott Steiner *31 - Ricky Boy August *9 - Tony Cisneros September *28 - Atlantis October' *2 - El Dandy *23 - Tracey Phelps (Washington, USA) *27 - May Flowers November *4 - El Hijo del Diablo *24 - Motegi *29 - El Norteño December *4 - Paramédico *23 - The Great Muta *31 - Tornado Negro Deaths Debuts Unknown *Ronnie Garvin Events Title changes January :* The AWA World Tag Team Championship, last held by Bob Geigel and Otto Von Krupp, is vacated when Von Krupp is injured :*5 - Dory Dixon wins the NWA Texas Heavyweight Championship from Jack Dalton in Houston, Texas :*6 - Fritz von Goering wins the NWA Pacific Northwest Heavyweight Championship from Billy White Wolf in Eugene, Oregon :*9 - Mr. M wins the AWA World Heavyweight Championship from Verne Gagne in Minneapolis, Minnesota :*11 - Johnny Valentine and Bob Ellis win the NWA United States Tag Team Championship from The Fabulous Kangaroos in Washington, D.C. :*15 - Larry Hennig and Duke Hoffman win the vacant AWA World Tag Team title in a tournament final over Ivan and Nikita Kalmikoff in St. Paul, MInnesota February :*13 - Bob Geigel and Stan Kowalski win the AWA World Tag Team title from Larry Hennig and Duke Hoffman in Minneapolis March :*9 - Czaya Nandor wins the Calgary version of the NWA Canadian Heavyweight Championship from Killer Kowalski in Calgary, Alberta April :* Art and Stan Neilson are awarded the AWA World Tag Team title (it is claimed that the Neilsons defeated Bob Geigel and Stan Kowalski in a fictitious match in Cincinatti, Ohio) May :*18 - The Mummy wins the NWA Texas title from Dory Dixon in Houston June :*15 - Art Thomas wins the NWA Texas title from The Mummy in Houston July :*5 - Buddy Rogers and Johnny Barend win the NWA United States Tag Team title from Johnny Valentine and Bob Ellis in Washington, D.C.; Roy & Don McClarity win the Winnipeg version of the NWA Canadian Tag Team Championship by defeating Gene Kiniski and Hard Boiled Haggerty in a tournament final in Winnipeg, Manitoba to become the first champions :*23 - Killer Kowalski wins the Montreal Athletic Commission World Heavyweight Championship from Johnny Rougeau in Montreal, Quebec August :* Johnny Valentine is awarded the Toronto version of the NWA United States Heavyweight Championship as its first holder :*21 - Verne Gagne regains the AWA World title from Mr. M in Minneapolis :*24 - Luther Lindsay wins the NWA Pacific Northwest title from Fritz von Goering in Portland, Oregon :*27 - Professor Hiro wins the NWA Toronto United States title from Johnny Valentine in Toronto, Ontario September :*3 - Johnny Valentine regains the NWA Toronto United States title from Professor Hiro in Toronto October :*4 - Mad Dog Vachon wins the NWA Pacific Northwest title from Luther Lindsay in Portland :*26 - El Medico II wins the NWA Texas title from Art Thomas in Houston November :*12 - Sandor Kovacs and Dan Miller win the Vancouver version of the NWA Canadian Tag Team Championship by defeating Gene Kiniski and Clyde Stevens in a tournament final to become the first champions :*22 - Bruno Sammartino wins the NWA Toronto United States title from Johnny Valentine in Toronto December :*14 - Johnny Valentine regains the NWA Toronto United States title from Bruno Sammartino in Toronto; Mike Sharpe wins the NWA British Empire Heavyweight Championship from Whipper Billy Watson in Calgary, Alberta :*16 - Dick Steinborn and Doug Gilbert win the AWA World Tag Team title from Art and Stan Neilson in St. Paul :*21 - Whipper Billy Watson regains the NWA British Empire title from Mike Sharpe in Calgary See also Category:Wrestling Years